Displacement
by PieAnnamay07
Summary: Response to Challenge 6297 "Misplaced Dawn" on TTH. While creating Dawn, the monks were disturbed just a little too soon. Now an eleven-year-old Dawn is found by Dende, and all she wants is her family. Full summary/description inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Dragonball Z.

Summary: Response to Challenge 6297 "Misplaced Dawn" on TTH. While creating Dawn, the monks were disturbed just a little too soon. Now an eleven-year-old Dawn is found by Dende, and all she wants is her family. Full summary/description inside.

xXx

TTH Challenge details:

"Canon up to the first episode of Season 5, where Dawn made her first appearance (if I recall).

The monks created Dawn, and in doing so created all the memories and other changes needed to have the Dawn construct fit into Buffy's family without raising suspicion.

Only they were disturbed a little too soon, and the insertion spell went wrong at the time of the actual insertion, and the key, in the form of Dawn, is displaced to another dimension instead of arriving in Sunnydale.

The Scoobies and the rest of the Sunnydale crew are suddenly short one little sister. And Dawn is an eleven- year-old sister of a slayer, lost in another world and/or time.

How would Season 5 progress with the Scoobies also searching for Dawn, for instance Buffy drawing the wrong conclusion when she finds the Monk mentioning her sister, and when they do the spell to detect "tampering" with reality. Of course this would also mean that Dawn would be safe from Glory.

More importantly, how would Dawn Summers, the girl, cope with being in an unknown environment, where no one knows her, and where she can't find her family. Where it may never have even existed.

Ideas:

1. IMHO Dawn is the key to all realities, not just the key to open doors between them, but also the force keeping realities from mixing. Her uncontrolled displacement could open rifts between the realities she passed through/between.

2. Instead of realities, Dawn is just displaced in time. She still ends up in the Summers Household, but about 15 years early. She is found by Joyce and adopted as when it turns out she has no family. Buffy will have a big sister, which is bound to change a few things.

And at the start of season 5, when the monk's memories are injected, everybody knowing Dawn will either have two sets of conflicting memories, or everybody just remember 11 year old Dawn, but in her place we have a grown up 25 year old woman...with or without the memories of an 11 year old.

Rule 1: No bashing please.

Rule 2: Canon up to the first episode of Season 5, preferably even up to the very last scene where we were supposed to see Dawn for the first time."

xXx

Author's Note: What I am doing with this challenge: An eleven-year-old Dawn is displaced into the DBZ dimension and is found by Dende, who senses the rift in reality caused by her entrance into the dimension. Now he and the Z fighters have to try and send Dawn back to Sunnydale, but the Dragonballs can't be used for another six months. Glory might not be able to find Dawn, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to try, and there are always other kinds of dangerous aliens who would love to get their hands on The Key and Earth as well…

Dawn's entrance into the Dragonball Z dimension might just have caused more problems than just that, as now there are other rifts opening to other dimensions.

Will Dawn be able to survive long enough for the Dragonballs to be used to send her home?

This is just post the Buu saga for Dragonball Z. Goten and Trunks, as well as the rest of the Z fighters, also play a major role in the story. Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies do too, but for right now I'm focusing on Dawn. There will obviously be switches back to Sunnydale, but Dawn is the main focus for me here for a few chapters.

xXx

Displacement

xXx

Prologue: Too Soon

"Hurry, hurry! Glorificus is coming!" A monk shouted to another monk.

They were hurrying as fast as they could to get the Key, now known as Dawn Summers, to Sunnydale and to Buffy Summers before they were discovered by Glorificus. At this moment, the Dawn construct looked to be eleven years of age, and knew that Buffy was her sister, Joyce was her mother and about the supernatural.

The monks knew that if this insertion spell was successful, the Key would be protected by the Slayer with her life, thus insuring its safety.

Glorificus could not be allowed to seize the Key. Not only this reality, but every reality, would fall, and thus would come the end of the universe. The Key wasn't only for opening doorways to other dimensions, but it kept realities from mixing, insuring that they were kept separate from each other at all times.

"Just a few years older, and it will be ready for transfer." The same monk informed his comrades.

There were murmurs of assent as they went back to their hurried work.

Suddenly, something happened that made their situation more horrible than it had previously been.

"Glorificus is here!" Another monk hissed, appearing quickly.

"No, we don't have enough time!" The monk who seemed to be the leader cursed, knowing that they were out of time. They still had so much work to do! The Key's human form wasn't as old as they wanted it to be. Sure, it now knew who its family was, but…

"There is no more time!" One of his companions shouted, and he knew that, even though the Key's human form wasn't as they would like it to be, there was nothing else that they could do for it now.

"Send it now!" He ordered.

xXx

"What are you doing here?"

Buffy Summers stood in the doorway of the house she shared with her mother. No, not just her mother, but her little sister, Dawn.

"Buffy, if you're going out, why don't you take your sister." Joyce called.

Suddenly, reality seemed to shift. One second, Dawn was there, and the next, she was gone…

xXx

All they had to do was send it to Sunnydale. Simple. Apparently, not simple enough. There was a sudden ripple, a rift in reality was opening.

"No! The Key has activated!" The monk was confused, this wasn't supposed to have happened.

There was a sudden flash, the ripple that had opened was closed.

There was no Key in Sunnydale… The monk couldn't even begin to guess where it had gone.

There was a bright side to this whole mess, however. Now that the Key was no longer in this dimension, Glorificus, who was just now standing in front of him, would not be able to use it for her own means.

Just before he was painfully killed, he had one last, fleeting thought. Just where had the Key ended up?


End file.
